


Une fille comme les autres.

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (pendant 2 paragraphes), Adrien disparaît, F/F, Fox!Marinette, Ladybug Alya Césaire, Ladybug!Alya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, et Chat Noir apparaît
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Moi, c'est Marinette, une fille comme les autres... à l'exception peut-être du fait que je connaisse l'identité de Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Une fille comme les autres.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fierce Fennec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962240) by [Discet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discet/pseuds/Discet). 



> J'ai eu l'idée pour cet OS en lisant "Fierce Fennec" qui doit apparaître...Quelque part. Je l'ai mis en inspiration (si vous savez où chercher, moi je sais pas)  
> Ah, je viens de regarder, ça doit être juste au dessus !

Moi, c’est Marinette…Une fille comme les autres.

Enfin, peut-être à un détail près : Je connais l’identité de Ladybug.

Non, je ne l’ai pas vue se dé-transformer face à moi, je ne l’ai pas non plus deviné. À vrai dire, c’est un peu plus complexe que ça.

Je suis aussi la cameraman du Ladyblog, même si c’est Alya qui en écrit les articles. Je me souviens très bien du jour où je me suis retrouvée à cette place, la première Ladybug avait donné son Miraculous à quelqu’un d’autre, sans donner d’explications à qui que ce soit, et après la première apparition de sa relève, ma meilleure amie m’avait suppliée de prendre sa place derrière l’appareil.

Elle avait prétexté que ses parents l’avaient engueulée parce qu’elle se mettait en danger, et je l’avais embêtée en disant que c’était moi qui allais me retrouver dans une telle posture. J’avais tout de même accepté de filmer les combats, mais de loin, et seulement quand tout le monde aurait été évacué. Je lui avais expliqué que quitte à me mettre en danger, alors autant que j’en profite pour aider les gens avant de seulement filmer.

Elle m’avait remerciée mille fois avant de blaguer sur le fait qu’avec cette façon de penser, j’étais probablement Ladybug…Mais elle comme moi savions que c’était faux.

Après tout, c’est elle, Alya Césaire, la porteuse du Miraculous de la coccinelle.

Et je le sais, parce que c’était moi qui l’ais glissé dans son sac après avoir abandonné mes responsabilités.

Je me sens souvent coupable, que ce soit pendant les combats, quand je la vois se prendre un coup particulièrement violent, ou alors en classe, quand je vois qu’elle manque de sommeil.

Je m’arrange cependant pour toujours être là pour l’épauler, quoi qu’il arrive. Parce qu’elle a réussi là où j’ai échoué. Elle s’entend bien avec Chat Noir, et arrive à vaincre les vilains à chaque fois. Je l’admire. Elle sauve la ville avec tant d’aisance, elle n’a pas renoncé à son rôle, et a toujours gardé le secret.

Et puis un jour…J’ai réalisé que je l’aimais. Mais comment ne pas le faire, après tout ? Elle n’est certes pas parfaite, personne ne peut l’être, mais…Elle est si dévouée, si gentille, si forte…Elle est aussi ma meilleure amie…

D’ailleurs, je crois que c’est ce dernier point qui m’a toujours empêché de lui dire ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas la perdre, cette fille magnifique qui passe chacun de ses jours à mes côtés…

Je sais qu’elle est au combat, actuellement, sûrement un de ceux qui lui tiennent particulièrement à cœur, d’ailleurs. En effet, ce sont ses sœurs qui font des ravages dans la ville. J’avais essayé d’aider, mais j’ai dû me rendre à l’évidence, je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour arrêter des milliers de petits monstres qui parcourent les rues à minuit.

Je suis toujours dehors, j’observe les Sapotis faire du manège en criant, en me demandant quand est-ce qu’ils s’évaporeront.

– Bonjour ?

C’était la voix d’Alya. Je me retournais pour faire face à Ladybug, tenant dans sa main une boîte octogonale bien trop familière.

– Marinette Dupain-Cheng, voici le Miraculous du Renard. Tu t’en serviras pour le bien d’autrui et me le rendra une fois ta mission terminée. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Je regardais la boîte, sous le choc, avant de bredouiller.

– Tu…Tu es sûre ?

Après tout, j’avais été incapable de tenir mon rôle de Ladybug dans le passé.

– Bien sûr, tu nous as souvent aidés à évacuer les gens. Alors j’ai confiance en toi.

Je tendis ma main vers l’objet qu’elle tenait, puis l’ouvrit. Sans surprise, une lumière orange se déversa lorsque je soulevais le couvercle. Je ne savais pas qu’il existait d’autres Miraculous, enfin, je n’avais passé qu’un jour avec Tikki, après tout.

– Bonjour, je m’appelle Trixx, je suis le Kwami du Renard, de l’illusion. Ton pouvoir est Mirage. Pour pouvoir te transformer, il faut dire, « Trixx, transforme-moi ».

Je regardais le Kwami, il était différent de Tikki, que ce soit physiquement ou dans ses intonations.

– D’accord…Je…Vais essayer. Trixx, transforme-moi !

La sensation de transformation était la même que celle avec le Miraculous de la coccinelle. La porteuse de ce dernier me sourit, puis nous partîmes au combat.

Chat Noir fut immédiatement à l’aise avec moi, une part de moi se demandait s’il savait que j’étais la première personne avec qui il avait combattu.

– Comment je dois t’appeler ?

– Oh, euh…Foxy ? Je ne sais pas trop…

Le héros en tenue de cuir hocha la tête, eut un sourire en coin, puis me répondit.

– Tu as un truc avec les noms anglais des animaux, pas vrai, Miss maladroite ?

Je me sentis rougir quand il prononça ces mots, il avait deviné.

– Je…Je…De…De quoi tu parles ?

– Ne t’en fais pas, je n’en parlerais pas à Ladybug, si c’est ce qui t’inquiètes. Par contre, j’ai le sentiment que tu vas nous être d’une grande aide.

À ce moment, la coccinelle s’approcha et lâcha.

– Bon, c’est fini de flirter, ici ? On a des petites à attraper. Bon, l’Akuma est dans un des chapeaux. Vous êtes prêts ?

Chat Noir et moi hochâmes la tête, et Alya activa son pouvoir.

– Lucky Charm !

Lorsqu’un tricycle lui tomba dans les mains, elle soupira, puis observa tout autour, cherchant que faire. En voyant ce que nous avions à disposition, j’eus une idée, mais c’était le travail de Ladybug de trouver ça, pas le mien…

– Buguinette, j’crois que Foxy a une idée.

Il avait encore deviné, c’était énervant. Je proposais alors mon idée, toujours persuadée que c’était stupide, mais ça eut l’air de convaincre ma meilleure amie. Le plan fonctionna à merveille, à ma grande surprise, puis je dus rendre mon Miraculous alors que nous étions cachées.

Une fois le collier de retour dans sa boîte, je déclarais.

– Est-ce que tu peux ne plus me donner de Miraculous ?

Ladybug eut l’air surprise par ma demande, puis questionna.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne suis pas faite pour ça…Je vais juste être un poids…

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et ancra son regard dans le mien.

– Bien sûr que non, tu as trouvé le plan avant moi. Tu es incroyable, Marinette, n’en doute pas…

Elle ne disait cela que parce qu’elle était ma meilleure amie, c’était évident, j’avais abandonné mon rôle, c’est donc que je n’étais pas faite pour ça.

– Je ne le pense pas…

Elle s’apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais ses boucles d’oreilles émirent un dernier bip, et un flash de lumière rose illumina les lieux. Je fermais les yeux par réflexe, et décidais de ne pas les rouvrir, après tout, elle n’était pas censée savoir que je connaissais son identité. Il y eut un léger silence, et je crus pendant un moment qu’elle était partie, mais elle reprit.

– Je te trouve incroyable, personnellement. Et je suis Ladybug, tu peux me faire confiance sur ça, pas vrai ? La preuve, tu n’as même pas cherché à garder le Miraculous ou à découvrir mon identité. Je t’admire, Marinette, tu agis pour le bien de tous même sans pouvoirs, alors ne te dénigre pas ainsi.

Et avant que je ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, je sentis sa main se déposer sur ma joue, puis ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant que mon visage ne s’enflamme.

– Désolée. Je n’aurais pas dû…Mais je pensais ce que j’ai dis…et ce que j’ai fais aussi…

Je restais sans voix, Ladybug m’avait embrassée.

Non.

Alya m’avait embrassée.

– Je…Je dois y aller. Encore désolée.

Il y eut des bruits de pas qui s’éloignèrent, puis plus rien. Je me décidais alors à rouvrir les yeux, avant de réaliser qu’étant donné que je devais dormir chez Alya, j’allais la revoir. Je n’étais pas du tout prête à ça.

Je me résignais tout de même à retourner chez elle, elle était arrivée avant moi, évidemment. Rien qu’en la voyant, je sentis mes joues chauffer, elle m’avait embrassée…

– Marinette ? Ça va ?

Je la regardais longuement, elle était installée sur le canapé, et je pris place à côté d’elle. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n’étais pas censée être au courant que c’était elle…

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu es bizarre…il s’est passé un truc ?

Je devais lui accorder qu’elle savait jouer l’innocente. Je fixais mes mains, qui étaient posées sur mes cuisses, avant d’avouer.

– Ladybug m’a embrassée.

Il y eut un long silence.

– Oh, et…Euh…T’en as pensé quoi ?

J’entendais très bien qu’elle était gênée.

– Je…Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je l’aime mais…Je ne sais pas si je dois lui avouer la vérité.

– Tu…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas lui dire ?

Je relevais la tête et l’observais, ses joues étaient rouges et son regard fuyant.

– Alya, je…Il faut que je t’avoue un truc.

– C’est un truc d’identité secrète ? Tu sais qu’il faut pas parler de ce genre de chose, hein ?

Elle avait oublié de m’en parler en costume, d’ailleurs. Mais j’étais déterminée à lui dire.

– Je…

J’attrapais sa main et la serrais fort dans la mienne, je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine.

– Je t’aime, Alya. Probablement pas depuis le jour où je t’ai rencontrée, mais je t’aime.

– Mais…Et…Et Ladybug ? Tu ne m’as pas dit que tu l’aimais ?

Elle semblait mal à l’aise, apeurée.

– Si. Je…Tu sais pourquoi je ne me sentais pas digne d’un Miraculous ?

Elle perdit une teinte ou deux.

– De…De quoi tu parles ?

– Parce que j’ai déjà abandonné une fois. C’est moi qui t’aies confié Tikki, Alya. Je…Je ne savais pas comment t’en parler mais…J’ai été Ladybug…Et c’est pour ça que…Je sais qui tu es…Et…Chat Noir a remarqué que Foxy et sa toute première partenaire étaient la même personne, d’ailleurs.

Elle me dévisageait, éberluée, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

– Oh, Marinette…Tu…Tu es digne d’être une héroïne. Même si tu as abandonné…Ce n’est pas de ta faute si tu n’as pas confiance en toi…Je…ça me paraît logique, maintenant. Personne ne va mieux que toi dans ce rôle.

Je ne comprenais pas, comment pouvait-elle encore penser ça alors que c’était à cause de moi qu’elle avait tant de responsabilités.

– Mais…Je t’ai mise en danger en te donnant le Miraculous, et je-

Elle m’embrassa pour me faire taire. J’hésitais à protester, sans comprendre comment elle pouvait encore m’aimer après tout ça, mais je finis par me laisser aller. Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les miennes, et je sentis une de ses mains passer dans mon dos pour me serrer plus fort contre elle. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, puis elle se recula pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle approcha alors sa bouche de mon oreille et chuchota.

– Je t’aime, Marinette. Et le fait que tu m’aies confié ce Miraculous est la plus belle preuve de confiance que tu aurais pu m’offrir. Ne t’en veux pas pour ça, ok ?

Je hochais la tête, si c’était elle qui me le disait, alors…ce devait être vrai.

– D’accord…Je…Je t’aime, Alya…

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962240>


End file.
